As a conventional liquid ejection head for ejecting liquid from nozzles, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-094688 discloses an inkjet recording head for ejecting ink from nozzles. This conventional inkjet recording head has pressure chambers that communicate with nozzles, elastic film covering the pressure chambers, piezoelectric film arranged at an opposite surface of the elastic film from the pressure chambers, a lower electrode film formed between the elastic film and the piezoelectric film, and an upper electrode film arranged on an opposite surface of the piezoelectric film from the elastic film. The piezoelectric film is formed according to the sol-gel process. The upper electrode film has compressive stress that causes the elastic film, piezoelectric film, lower electrode film, and upper electrode film to deflect convexly toward the side opposite the pressure chambers.